The Golden Years
by Mortem Ferox
Summary: Simon Seville is confronted with his greatest challenge, love. Simon falls for a cheerleader, will she feel the same way?


Simon had just gotten home from school and was laying in his bed as he always does to think about his day and whatever is on his mind. He tryed to wave his mind away from it, but there was only one thing he could think of...

[Simon's POV]

Bailey Harrison, the only other chipmunk other than himself, his brothers, and the Chipettes in, like, the world. The very sound of her name gives me that fuzzy feeling in the deep-down bottom of my heart. Bailey Harrison, a cheerleader with shiny brown hair and a smile that lit up the room, not only that, but an inteligence that matches mine. I always looked at girls and only felt desire, but she is different. With her, it feels like i could say anything in front of her and not feel...

[Just then, Alvin Walked in the room and slung his backback on the floor and back flopped onto his bed]

[Omnisant POV]

"Why do people make school SO BORING? I mean, how do youy live with it? Sitting in a metal chair and moving constantly from one place to the next." Alvin said with an axasperated voice, as if he had just escaped Vietnam.

"Well, if you woke up long enough to hear what you need to learn, you wouldn't have many problems." Simon replied with a voice as if full of thought.

"Well, that's too HARD!"  
(With this, he stumbled out of bed and lazily walked towards the door)

"And Si?"

"Uh-huh" Simon said with a half-paying-attention voice.

"I saw you checkin out Bailey in Algebra." Alvin said with a hint of evil in his tone.

(With this, Simon shot up to sitting position to object, but Alvin stopped him.)

"Chill bro", he laugh-ish-ly said, "I get it, and you know what, I will turn my head and look the other way, just because you're my brother... and you gave me ten bucks."

(It took Simon a second to fugure out he was being blackmailed)  
(With this, he opened his drawer, took out ten bucks, and shoved it under Alvin's pillow)

(The next day at school while Simon was sitting in creative writing)

(In his mind)  
"Its been a couple weeks that I've been simply admiring from afar, it's time to make a move, now or never."  
(He had already finished writing on the prompt and knew the only way to ask her out was through note. She was not in this class, so he will have to give it to her on the bus)

"I will need to include every detail, so as to show my affection fully." He thought to himself.

Just as the bell rang, he had maybe half of what he wanted her to know. It went like this...

Bailey,

For many a week I have been admiring you from afar and I expect to do so no longer. I wake  
up each morning for of energy and optimism, knowing that I get to see your face again. From the  
first time I saw you, I knew there was something different about you, something special and unique.  
Every Friday, I sit in sorrow, knowing that I do not get to see you for until school resumes. I  
have thought it over and over again, although my feelings may not be fully sorted out, i beleive  
that I am deeply in love with you. Your smile lightens up my day. I could be in the deepest,  
darkest mood, only to be lifted be your smiling face. I envy your inteligence different from any  
other I have met. I cannot be without you for more than a minute without the feeling of total

"It will have to wait till tomarrow, that will give me time to improve." He said with the most proud face there could be.

(Another day passed)  
(and another)  
(and another)  
(until it was near a week later, he sat on the bus, trying not to stare at her)

He sat and thought to himself, "I have to do something. I lost the note. I need to think quick, she gets off the bus soon."  
(It then hit him, he needed to make up a reason that she would need to come over to his house, then they could talk.)  
(He ripped a piece of paper from his notebook and scribbled down the first excuse he could think of. It ended up like this...

"I overheard how smart you are and I need help in chemistry, could you drop by my house to help me understand atomic formula's?")

(He passed it up in her direction and slouched down into his seat so she could not see the expression on his face.)  
(a minute passed, then two, then three)  
(finally, the note was passed backand he opened it, it read these simple words...

"It's a date.")

(Later that evening, just as Simon was to give up hope, a knock came at the door)

Simon raced to the door, took a few deep breaths, and opened the door to see the flawless, angelic face of none other than, Bailey Harrison.

"Come on in" he said, as casual as possible.

"Nice house" she commented

"I couldn't find my large-scale periodic table, do you have one layin around?" Bailey said, not noticing the tension.

"Yea, it' in my room, i keep it in my closet cause i share my room with not only my two brothers, but three friends that needed somewhere to stay." Simon responded, as if the tension just disipated.

"My brother Alvin is still in detention, as always. My other brother Theodore is out at Dave's Mothers house with Dave and won't be back till like ten. The Chipettes are on tour right now in Central Europe, so im kinda alone here."

(They walk off to get the table)  
(Simon pulls out the table and remembers why she is really here)

"Bailey?"  
(He sits down on his bed)

"Wusup?" she said, still in an upbringing voice.

"Atomic physics is not why i told you to drop by."

Bailey relied, "I know"  
(With this, she removed her shirt)

(Simon sat with his jaw dropped open as she continued to undress)

(Then off with the pants)  
(she now stood in only her white bra and white panties.)

"Now it's your turn" she said in the most seductive voice ever.

(With this, she started to unbutton his button-up shirt)  
(when the shirt was off, whe started with the pants)  
(pants unbutoned and Simon still mostly in awe, she pulled off his khakes)

"Now it's time for the show" she said, still seductively  
(As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she started to unhook her bra)  
(she waited untill there was only one hook left and turned around)

"You want to do the honors?"

(Simon had got himself together mostly and unhooked the last hook, the bra fell to the floor in front of her)  
(when she turned around, Simons erection was obvious and not disappointing)

(then off with the panties)  
(there she stood, completely nude)

(Then came off Simons boxers)

(They just kind of sat naked and talked for a while, looking down at each others bodies occasionally)  
(This ritual continued)  
(She would come over, they would strip, and they would talk about their day or whatever was on their minds)

(After a while, they would be talking and one would reach over to the other's body and feel. Nothing major came along untill the eleventh grade,  
but that's another story...)


End file.
